


From Beyond this World, Beyond the Fade, Another Time, Another Place.

by SpookyRebelWerewolf



Series: Beyond This world. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Fan Theory - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyRebelWerewolf/pseuds/SpookyRebelWerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out with her friends, Phoenix life is about to change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beyond this World, Beyond the Fade, Another Time, Another Place.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fan fic, mixed with my play through choices and fan theory.

Prologue. – Through the Looking Glass.  
“That guy was totally checking you out.”   
Phoenix rolled her eyes as she looked at her friend, “I’m not interested Lucy I love you, but please stop trying to set me up with every guy who looks at me.” She waves at the taxi that drives by carrying the rest of her friend’s home.  
Lucy sighs. “I love you too” And locks her arms with phoenix, “But it’s been over a year since you and Nathan split up time to get back in the saddle as it were” and winks at her friend.  
“I’m just not ready give me time.”  
The two women make their way home, in comfortable silence, having known each other since childhood. Once a month they would head into town for a girls night out as had been the custom since their college days.  
“I just worry you know!” Lucy said when they reached her house “I want you to be happy”.  
She takes her door keys from her purse and precedes to quietly unlock the front door to her home, as not to wake her husband Jim as he had an early shift that morning.  
“I know and I am” phoenix whispers as she hugs her friend. “Besides I’m enjoying my freedom” and smiles.  
“Are you going to be ok walking home by yourself?” Lucy whispers.  
Phoenix nodded, “I’ll be ok, I’m not that drunk and it’s not that far I’ll text you when I’m home to let you know I made it back safe” She hugs her friend one last time and turns to leave.  
“See you Monday” Lucy replies, and enters her home. She stands in the doorway for a few moments watching her friend walk up the road, As she closes the door a movement catches her eye, she pauses, and for a moment she thinks she sees a shadow of a figure across the road, just beyond an entrance to a darkened side street, She waits for five minutes, looking for further sign of movement, There isn’t any.  
“Must be my imagination” she says and closes the door. 

 

He waits for a couple of minutes. He was sure she had seen him, he smiles as he thinks to himself not as stealthy as he used to be. He waits a few more moments in the darkness, even after she closes the door, wary. They cannot be seen.  
He can’t wait any longer the timing has to be right, so many years of searching for it, for her. Months of watching and waiting for this opportunity. He turns and signals his companion, waiting in the parked van with a nod and heads in the direction his target had taken several moments before.

Phoenix walked the silent street, taking the same route she always took on her way back from the monthly girl’s night out. She liked the early hours of the morning, so peaceful compared to the rest of the day filled with noise and people rushing on their way to, wherever they were going. She often fantasised about moving out of town completely maybe to a small village, or even somewhere near the Peak District. Surrounded by rolling hills, vast moors, and woodland. Her idea of heaven.   
The sound of an approaching vehicle instantly pulled her from her thoughts. Phoenix threw a side glance at the van as it passed her more out of curiosity than concern, as she was walking down a well-lit residential road. And despite the area’s reputation she had never had any trouble walking home so early in the morning. “Still” she thought to herself, “best be careful.”   
Ten minutes later as she rounded the corner of the entrance to the court where she lived. Phoenix took her phone from her handbag and texted Lucy the words I’m home. She didn’t notice the parked van on the opposite side of the court.   
Phoenix pressed send, dropped her phone into her handbag and felt around for her keys as she walked through the garden gate.  
He had followed her at a reasonable distance, so not to alert her to his presence. As she walked through her garden gate, head down trying to find her keys in her shoulder bag, he took the cloth and chloroform from the inside pocket of his jacket. He quickly removed the lid pouring a suitable amount onto the cloth. She stood in front of the backdoor to her house with her back facing him, still looking for her keys.  
Phoenix muttered under her breath, “damn keys” then her fingers closed around them “Aha!” pulling her keys triumphantly from her bag.  
It was then that he grabbed her.  
She fought him even as the chloroform started to take hold. He held the cloth firmly over her mouth and nose with one hand while using his free arm to restrain her, despite her struggles.  
Her strength quickly leaves her and then her world goes dark.  
As her body goes limp he gently lays her on the ground he quickly goes through the garden gate and signals his waiting companion, who immediately starts the van. He turns and heads back to the unconscious woman and carefully picks her up and carries her towards the gate. His companion parks the van and jumps out and slides open the side door, and helps him get the woman into the van. He climbs into the back with her and then his companion slides the door shut. The young man quickly scans the houses in the court before getting back into the driver’s seat of the van.   
The young man reverses and exits the court, taking care to remain within the speed limit. He mustn’t attract any attention.   
As they reach the towns limits the younger man starts to relax a little. The abandoned farm house was only an hour away. He glances in the rear-view mirror at his mentor and friend. Not long now, his throat tightens at the thought. But he knows his place. He knows his duty even if the others had forgotten. He clears his mind and focuses on the road.  
They arrive at the farm house as the sun starts to rise. The men move quickly and carefully carrying the woman between them into the abandoned building and down into its cellar.  
The young man had prepared everything for the ritual earlier that day, all they had to now was begin.   
They place the woman on the stone floor at the foot of the mirror.  
The younger of the two men moves towards the altar removing his jacket and throwing it into the corner of the room. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. He pauses for a moment looking at the closed box upon the altar along with the goblet next to it, the dark bottle containing the partially prepared potion and the dagger. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to centre himself.  
His mentor waits patiently. He knows his companion needs to focus his mind for the task ahead. He takes his place kneeling next to the unconscious woman on the floor and removes both his jacket and shirt.  
After several moments the young man opens his eyes.  
“I’m ready Warden Commander Ser.”  
The Warden nods.  
The younger man opens the box. Within it lays a single small vial filled a glowing blue liquid. He removes the vial, he hesitates. It’s been so long.  
The woman groans softly upon the floor.  
Her moan spurs him into action, he removes the stopper and drinks the entire contents of the vial.   
He gasps as he feels the Lyrium course through his body, the familiar rush that comes with the sudden surge of power running through him.  
The mage reaches for the dark bottle, opens it and pours the contents into the goblet.   
Phoenix groaned for a second time as consciousness slowly returned bringing along with it a painful throbbing in her head. She raised her hand to her forehead as if to try and still the pounding there.  
“Quickly Marcus.”  
Phoenix sat straight up, feeling nausea rack her as her head spun, barely registering the half-naked man next to her before he had pulled her close to him, spinning her back towards him as his arms enclosed her, crushing her arms next her body restraining her.  
“Please don’t do this, just let me go please.” phoenix pleaded.   
She tried to pull away but her head was still spinning painfully, she was completely disorientated and weak from the effects of the combination of alcohol and chloroform.  
Marcus takes the ritual dagger and runs the sharp blade across his hand, blood immediately rushing to the opening. He places his bleeding hand over the goblet and as his blood makes contact with the goblet’s contents it begins to bubble and froth. He quickly binds the wound before picking up the goblet and walks over towards the warden and woman.  
He stands before them and looking down at the woman he begins.  
“Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant.   
Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn.  
And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten.  
And that one day we shall join you.”  
Using his free hand, Marcus grips the woman’s jaw, applying pressure between her upper and lower jaw forcing her mouth open, while at the same time forcing her head backwards. He then begins to pour the contents of the goblet down her throat.  
Phoenix tries to turn away but the man grips her jaw tightly, painfully. As he pours the foul tasting liquid into her mouth and throat, she knows that she will never go home, never see her friends or family again.   
The liquid burns her throat as she swallows and she becomes highly aware of the burning trail it leaves as it makes its way to her stomach, and then the rest of her body.  
When he decides she has swallowed enough, Marcus releases her and steps back and waits for the potion to take effect. He doesn’t have to wait long.  
Phoenix coughs and then screams as the burning sensation throughout her body intensifies and her eyes roll backwards as the flashing images begin to flood her mind, Men corrupted and rotting, demons and monsters that she could never have imagined burn themselves into her brain.   
The pain continues to increase, her throat tightens and she feels that she cannot breathe. The images start to fade as she once again, loses consciousness.  
The older Warden lays Phoenix back upon the floor and checks her pulse. Still alive.  
Marcus returns the goblet to the altar and picks up the dagger. Once again he stands in front of his commander.  
“It has been an honour Ser”.  
The Warden looks up at the young man. “The honour has been mine. Goodbye Marcus”.  
“Any last words Ser?”  
“In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice”.  
And with that, Marcus slits his Commander’s throat.  
As the blood of his commander flows from his body and begins to pool at the base of the Eluvian mirror, Marcus calls to the demon. Willing it to open the way.  
He hears the whisper of the desire demon in the back of his head.  
“You know what I want in exchange”  
“Open the way Demon, give me the strength to carry her through, to take her to where she is needed. Then you can have me” he replies within his own mind.  
“Done.”  
The mirror begins to glow and the surface shifts, what once was glass becomes like a living liquid, hues of red and blue ripple across its surface. He can feel the corruption from the mirror, and for the first time in years, hears the calling.  
Marcus picks up the still unconscious woman. He takes a deep breath and walks into the Eluvian……………TBC ;)


End file.
